Kill Me, Kiss Me: GaWoon x Kun
by SHINYAyaoi
Summary: [YAOI] Ga-Woon x Kun: Ga-Woon begins to think him and Kun are much more than friends, and decides to pick up his friend for one hell of a night.


K2: Kill me, Kiss me

Ga-Woon x Kun

Disclaimer: **Kill Me Kiss Me** does not belong to me. It is the creation of **Lee Young Yuu**.

WARNING: This is YAOI, if you don't like it then don't read it. If you do, then go ahead! D Enjoy. 3

Note: This is only a one shot, I miight to another Ga-Woon x Kun, their such a great pairing. D

**Taken From Self-Consentience:**

'What's the big deal? It's just a phone.'

'Well, see, its got sentimental value. My boy Kun bought it for me. It's our lifeline to each other. He calls me day and night, so I keep it with me all the time.'

'Ha-ha! You're sooo his bitch!'

Ga-Woon looked off into the distant and smiled. While Jung still begged him to use his cell to crank Kun. But as Ga-Woon drifted off into thought about Kun, Jung's voice soon couldn't be heard.

_No. It's much more than that isn't it?_

'Why do I have this strange feeling that me and Kun will become much more than friends?'

Ga-Woon blankly stared at his cell before setting it down on the table. He softly sighed and looked up from his desk. It was still raining, but Kun was still on his thoughts.

'Kun, I wonder how yer doing now…'

**_Why are you always in my thoughts as someone much more?_**

'Finally…' Kun sighed as he lit a smoke.

He had finally finished his shots and he was about ready to go home. He walked out of the modeling building and looked up into the night sky.

'It's late…. Hm?'

He took his hand out of his pocket and felt raindrops. As he looked up, it began to rain even more. He softly sighed and looked to the side. He thought he heard a motorcycle roaring thru the rain.

_Ga-Woon?_

Kun slowly turned to the side and saw the headlight of a bike coming nearer. The rain made it difficult to see, but Kun continued to hope it was Ga-Woon. Finally the motorcycle stopped before Kun, and Kun saw the soaked Ga-Woon.

'Hey Kun, caught in the rain?'

'Ga-Woon, what are you doing out here this late? And riding on your bike in the rain! You'll catch a cold!"

'Shut yer complaining and hop on!'

'Uh... Heh, there's always no use trying.' Kun smiled as he gave up.

He mounted Ga-Woon's bike and wrapped his arms around Ga-Woon's waist. Ga-Woon then rode off with a spin. The wind was against them, Kun's hair blew out of control and for the moment, it seemed like the rain had stopped. Ga-Woon felt Kun hold onto him more tightly, so to make things more intense; he put some more petal to the metal. Every other thought besides the racing moment all erased from both of their minds and only the thought of each other remained.

**I haven't felt like this since Junior High…**

**I only wish he would hold me tighter…**

Ga-Woon soon began to slow down as they reached their old hang-out flat. Kun noticed it and then remembered times back then when they would hang out here all night.

'This is…'

'Yup, Its still here, a bit dusty though.'

Ga-Woon rode up onto the grass and over the steep wood ledge, and then came to a complete stop before the door of the abandon flat. Kun got off the bike and walked in. He switched on the switch and watched the living room come to life. Ga-Woon soon came in after him.

'I fixed it up a bit; it was a total mess just two days ago. Got' rid of the cob webs though.'

He watched Kun sit back on the green couch. Kun lit another smoke; it seemed he lost his other during the ride. Ga-Woon sat at the corner of the couch on the arm and asked if he may have a smoke. Kun passed the cig to Ga-Woon and gave him a bleak smile.

'We don't hang as much anymore…' Kun brought up.

'You've been so busy modeling lately, how's that going anyways?'

'It's going smoothly, but its becoming more busy-wise.'

Ga-Woon exhaled the smoke and passed the cig back to Kun. Kun took it back and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling.

'It's been so long…' Ga-Woon looked down.

'But you've been rather busy also.' Kun suggested

Ga-Woon's eyes slowly rose from its glance on the floor.

'What do you mean?'

'You know what I mean, Ga-Woon. You've been hanging out with him much more than me.'

'Jung's just muscle fer my gang.'

Kun dropped his cig and then got up, stepping on it. He then turned to Ga-Woon and walked up to him. Softly touching his face, he looked down at him as Ga-Woon hesitantly looked back up at him. Kun's eyes were like piercing hawk eyes.

'Don't lie to me, Ga-Woon. I know you like him.'

'Kun?'

'I know you rode off with him today on your bike.'

'But Kun….'

Ga-Woon pulled Kun closer into a kiss; Kun slightly fell against him but caught his balance once his hands landed against the couch. Ga-Woon broke the kiss and looked into Kun's eyes. Kun had a surprised look on his face, but his eyes told Ga-Woon that he wanted much more.

'.. I desire you much more than Jung.' Ga-Woon softly whispered to him.

Kun softly breathed as he stared at him, he then laid one leg onto the couch and held Ga-Woon's chin in his index finger. He pushed his lips against Ga-Woon's and pulled him onto the couch. Ga-Woon lightly fell on top of him on the couch, his arms resting besides Kun's head for support. Kun softly purred when he felt Ga-Woon's weight on top of him.

_This is just where I want you…._

Ga-Woon sucked on his neck as he moved a hand down to undo Kun's belt and pants. Kun laid his head back and closed his eyes, running his hand thru Ga-Woon's hair.

'.. Ga-Woon.' Kun softly muffled as he ran his hand down the side of Ga-Woon's face.

Ga-Woon threw Kun's belt to the side and unzipped his pants, then moving his hand underneath Kun's shirt. He slides his tongue up Kun's neck and over his chin. He moved back up to kiss Kun once again, but Kun held onto him passionately as he pulled Ga-Woon's jacket off. Kun then pushed Ga-Woon back onto his back while then he discarded his own long-sleeve shirt. Ga-Woon smiled at him as Kun crawled on top of him. Kun was so damn beautiful, even more with his shirt off and long hair loose; almost setting Ga-Woon in flames.

'Why such a rush...?' Ga-Woon asked as he stared up at the beautiful bishonen; Kun, while playing with his hair.

'I can't get enough of you..!' Kun panted as he opened Ga-Woon's loose shirt.

His hands explored Ga-Woon's chest; feeling his soft skin, lightly pinching his nipples, and feeling the wonderful texture of his abs.

'.. I can't taste enough of you..!' Kun sucked on Ga-Woon's skin.

'Oww... Be gentle at least!'

'I'm sorry, I can't help it. I just want to tear you apart!' Kun smiled up at Ga-Woon.

Ga-Woon gave a weak smile as Kun took his belt off. Kun unzipped Ga-Woon's pants and pulled down at his boxers, giving him a tease. Ga-Woon sucked in a breath and softly growled.

'If you tear me apart, then you won't have any of me.' Ga-Woon mentioned.

Kun smiled up at him and grabbed him tightly. Ga-Woon groaned loudly and almost jumped at him, but he was sitting up now. His forehead touching Kun's, so close to each other that they might've been making out if Ga-Woon wasn't so pissed off. Kun still had his sly smile on.

'Dammit, Kun! Stop being so damn aggressive! That fuckin' hurt! How would you like it if I did that to you!'

Kun licked his lips. 'I'd enjoy it….'

Kun purred against Ga-Woon forcing him a smile. Ga-Woon kicked his shoes off and then pulled Kun closer to him. Kun pulled Ga-Woon's loose shirt off and lightly bit his lower lip. Ga-Woon slid his hand underneath Kun's pants; and to his surprise, Kun wasn't wearing anything else under there. Kun softly sighed against Ga-Woon.

'Satisfied?' Kun weakly asked.

'Not until I see you fully naked…' Ga-Woon whispered before grabbing Kun.

Kun softly whimpered against him, so Ga-Woon grabbed him harder to release a soft cry out of Kun.

'... and of course not until I get my pleasure out of your body.' Ga-Woon eased Kun onto his back while caressing him _there_.

He slid his hand out of Kun's pants and worked on taking Kun's boots off. He seemed to be having some problems with the buckers, but soon he was able to get the complicated boots off of Kun's feet. Next, Ga-Woon pulled off Kun's pants, and God was he gorgeous. Ga-Woon's movements were frozen as the naked Kun didn't allow him to be free. Kun's eyes told him to snap out of it, and he did.

Ga-Woon ran his hand down Kun's left thigh and then lightly lifted his hips. He moved in closer and passionately kissed Kun again. Kun was slowly growing against him. Ga-Woon moved his hand down to lightly stroke him and get him ready as he sucked on his cheek.

'You're so beautiful, Kun…'

Kun's only response was his pleasurable moans, which was enough to feed Ga-Woon as well.

Ga-Woon bit into Kun's shoulder and sucked on it as he pressed his hand against Kun harder. Kun made the most pleasing sounds, and muffling it all out into Ga-Woon's ear; making Ga-Woon's own member budge against his pants. And all a fucking tease. Ga-Woon kissed Kun's neck again and then crawled down Kun's body to taste the rest he had to offer. Ga-Woon sucked on one of Kun's nipples as his fingers pinched the other. Kun softly cried out and his body tensed underneath him. His skin tasted so good. He wouldn't stop sucking on Kun's delicate skin; he can barely hear Kun's sexual and painful groans. He had soon realized he might have been sucking too hard, and when he opened his eyes and lifted his head a bit; he saw that he had covered Kun's chest and stomach in heckles. Not that any of that really mattered now. Soon he felt Kun rub his cock against his crotch.

'Ga-Woon, what's the hold up..?' Kun asked. He was sitting up again staring down at Ga-Woon. His horniness showed in his eyes and voice.

Ga-Woon clasped Kun's face in his fingers and kissed him. He then stared back into those eyes and ensured him with a smile. Ga-Woon moved back a bit for more room and kissed Kun's stomach. He eased Kun down a bit, but Kun just leaned back a bit and let his arms hold him up. Ga-Woon's kisses wandered lower until they reached the base of Kun's cock. Ga-Woon looked back up at Kun as he teased him with his tongue. Kun was so fucking beautiful, even more beautiful when he's naked and writhing in ecstasy. Ga-Woon then stopped teasing for once and took Kun whole into his mouth. Dammit! He often thought; _how could anyone taste this good! _Kun was an original, and his body belonged to Ga-Woon for the moment, perhaps forever; which was perfect! Kun dug his hand hard into Ga-Woon's scalp as he released his pleasurable moans. His legs became tense as Ga-Woon picked up pace. Droplets of Kun's fluids released into mouth and he quickly stopped; not wanting to spend Kun yet. Though Kun continued to protest, wanting more... This pleasure driving him insane! Ga-Woon wiped his mouth and placed a kiss on Kun's lips.

'Dammit Kun, you can't have all the fun.' Ga-Woon's forehead was against Kun's as he lifted him up to sit up.

Kun was stiff and hard as hell, but he knew it was his punishment for having too much fun. He roughly kissed Ga-Woon, his tongue rubbing passionately against Ga-Woon's and tasting the hot wetness of each other's mouths. Ga-Woon laid back, it was pleasure itself to have his naked Kun on top of him. Kun began to tug on Ga-Woon's pants; he pulled down the pants along with his boxers and threw them to the floor; with the rest of their discarded clothing. Finally, they both were naked, flesh to flesh, body heat to body heat. Kun's eyes slowly examined Ga-Woon's nude body. He then stared back at him.

'I'm trying my best not to spend myself from looking at you.' Kun quietly said to Ga-Woon.

'We wouldn't want that, I haven't got my payment back.' Ga-Woon smiled up at Kun. Kun kissed him. 'You better promise to fuck me good!'

'That depends on how huge the payment is, now hurry up!'

'Grr... I should bite you…' Kun growled as he kissed the nape of Ga-Woon's neck.

'What'd you say?' Ga-Woon asked.

Kun ignored him as he kissed Ga-Woon's shoulder, his fingers stroking Ga-Woon's sack. Ga-Woon softly sighed as he closed his eyes. Kun bit hard on his nipple while he squeezed Ga-Woon's balls also, forcing him to cry out. He softens his grip then and licked the red nipple, and moved further down. He kissed Ga-Woon's cock, then gave the sack a few repeating licks of forgiveness for the small painful moments Kun's forced on Ga-Woon. Kun's fingers lightly stroked Ga-Woon's cock as his tongue also teased him. Ga-Woon's body responded in tensed reflexes and muffled out moans. Kun's tongue swirled around the head of his cock and danced around roughly, teasing Ga-Woon so fucking good. Soon Kun devoured Ga-Woon's member into his mouth; sucking lightly at first and a bit harder after each passing moment.

'Yes…' Ga-Woon hissed as he threw his head back.

Kun bobbed his head back and forth while Ga-Woon had his fingers dug into Kun's hair to lead his ministrations. Soon Ga-Woon drew in a shuddery breath and whispered.

'Kun… That's enough...' He softly panted. 'I don't want to be spent just yet.'

Kun sat up and was pulled into another kiss before they would finally fuck. Before Ga-Woon would push Kun back down, he stopped.

'Wait!' Kun muttered out as he pushed Ga-Woon back a bit. Ga-Woon looked at him questioning.

'What now?' Ga-Woon watched Kun.

Kun reached down for his pants and pulled them back to the couch. Ga-Woon watched him search the pockets and take out a small yellow tube. Kun smiled at Ga-Woon and threw his pants back down.

'KY?' Ga-Woon asked as Kun poured some onto his hands and rubbed it onto Ga-Woon's erection.

'Yeah, so you won't fuck up my precious entrance.'

'You fuckin' puss.' Ga-Woon said before silencing Kun in a kiss.

He took the tube from Kun's hand and poured some on his fingers. He laid Kun down and rubbed his fingers against Kun's entrance. In time, he pressed his fingers into him, one followed closely by a second. Kun softly sighed with pleasure as Ga-Woon slowly slid his fingers out, and then back in; fucking him with his fingers. He leaned down to kiss Kun's stomach as well.

'Ga-Woon! Fuck me already!' Kun moaned.

Ga-Woon looked back up at him as he slid his fingers out. Kun was so fucking beautiful; he wanted to give him a night to remember. Ga-Woon lifted Kun's hips a bit while Kun wrapped his arms around his neck. Slowly he entered Kun, while sucking in a breath. Kun was still so fucking tight, but the oil allowed him to slide in easier. And what a fucking relief. Kun softly writhed against Ga-Woon as he began his thrusts. His sounds were music to Ga-Woon's ears, and he wanted to hear him cry louder. Ga-Woon clasped harder onto Kun's hips and trusted harder and faster. Kun's tight, hot insides making it all the better. Kun's moans also became louder, more like a girl's squiring cry. And soon Kun began to stroke himself in time with Ga-Woon's thrusts. Kun soon came, and his fluids splatter onto each other's stomach. Ga-Woon buried his face in Kun's shoulder, releasing himself also. Spending himself… Ga-Woon withdrew and fell against Kun, softly panting as Kun welcomed him in an embrace. Ga-Woon closed his eyes and rested against Kun.

Kun was also panting. 'Thanks for picking me up tonight….' He said in a weak voice while digging his fingers into Ga-Woon's hair.

'No problem….' Ga-Woon softly muttered before falling asleep. It felt so good to fall asleep against his naked Kun. It was surely an amazing feeling.

_**And all thru-out my dreams, all I saw was my beautiful Kun writhing in ecstasy underneath me….**_

Fin-


End file.
